


Slow and Steady Doesn't Win the Race

by CelesteFitzgerald



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Coming In Pants, Dry Humping, M/M, Premature Ejaculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:14:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23372272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: In the middle of a passionate snogging (and hopefully more-than-snogging) session, Ringo gets a bit too excited too soon. But to his surprise, George isn't disappointed. Not even a little.
Relationships: George Harrison/Ringo Starr
Comments: 8
Kudos: 60





	Slow and Steady Doesn't Win the Race

Ringo couldn’t believe how lucky he was. It was surreal enough that George had agreed to go on a date with him, but the fact that they were currently snogging in the living room was almost too much to handle.

As their lips parted and their tongues connected, George let out a deep moan that sent shivers down Ringo’s spine—and blood rushing toward his crotch. Ringo had never experienced something like this before…well, _technically_ he had, but never with a man. And _god damn_ , now he finally understood why people enjoyed this so much.

“ _Ahh_ —c’mon,” George gasped, leading them toward the sofa before pushing Ringo back and climbing on top of him. With George straddling his hips and staring down at him with those dark, chocolatey eyes, Ringo just about lost his mind. Then George began grinding his hips downward and Ringo cried out in pleasure.

“Georgie—ahh, _fuck_ —George,” Ringo said, as his dick strained against his pants. He had never gotten so hard so quickly before—and when George thrust again, pressing his own growing erection against Ringo’s, he grew impossibly harder. Ringo clutched at George’s hair as his breathing became faster. The friction felt so good, and— _oh god_ , George was sucking on his neck.

The pressure kept building up, and Ringo found his own hips involuntarily jerking upwards to meet George’s. With George’s lips and hips unrelenting in their movements, the sensations were getting overwhelming. Ringo wasn’t sure how much longer he could last—and they had hardly done anything yet. Ringo tried to take some deep breaths to calm down his body, but they turned into moans each time he exhaled, which only spurred George on more.

“Having fun?” George asked, lifting his head to meet Ringo’s gaze as he smirked.

Ringo opened his mouth to respond, but before he could do so George slid his hand beneath them to squeeze Ringo’s arse, turning Ringo’s words into a gasp.

Without stilling his hips, George giggled and leaned in for another kiss. He moved from Ringo’s mouth up the side of his cheek to his ear. “Don’t have too much fun,” George whispered, his breath tickling Ringo’s ear.

Ringo squeezed his eyes shut as the tension in his groin increased again. He was dangerously close.

George leaned in even closer. “I’m just getting started.” Then George bit down on Ringo’s earlobe as he ground his hips downward again.

It was too much.

Ringo cried out as he came, his hips stuttering against George’s as he spilled into his briefs. He got lost in the feeling of release, letting his breathing return to normal and his hips stop moving.

George’s hips stopped moving, too. “Ritchie…did you just…?”

And just like that, all the pleasure that Ringo had felt was gone. “Oh, god,” he whimpered, trying to look away from George but knowing that his bright red face was still well within George’s line of sight.

As if the situation wasn’t humiliating enough, George lowered his hand between them to feel the damp spot on Ringo’s pants. “You really did,” George whispered.

“I’m so sorry,” Ringo blurted. “I didn’t mean to—”

“What the hell are you sorry for?” George asked, placing his hands on either side of Ringo’s face. “That was the hottest thing I’ve ever seen,” he said before leaning down for another passionate kiss.

Ringo’s eyes flew open in shock. It was _hot?_ “H-how?” he asked between kisses.

“Seeing that I can make you fall apart just by touching you through your clothes…I didn’t know I was that good at this,” George said with a laugh. “And I didn’t know you could _look_ so good like this,” he added, brushing Ringo’s sweat-covered bangs away from his forehead. “I could look at this all day.”

“How are you gonna watch me like this all day when I can barely last five minutes?” Ringo grumbled.

“Mm,” George hummed, trailing his fingers down Ringo’s cheek and along the curve of his neck. “We could go for a round two?”

 _A second round?_ Ringo thought as he savored the way his skin tingled at George’s touch. He wasn’t sure he could recover fast enough for a second round. Then again, if what had just happened was anything to go by, he might be able to go for five more rounds and still catch the television program at the top of the hour. “If you’re sure you want to,” Ringo said finally. “But we should probably hurry up and take our clothes off now before we miss our chance.”

“Or,” George said, running his hands up and down Ringo’s clothed chest, “we could keep all our clothes on.”

“George, c’mon,” Ringo said. “You don’t have to go _this_ far just to try to stop me from feeling so bad about this— _ohh_.” Ringo lost his train of thought when George’s thumb rubbed over his nipple. “G-George, I mean it—”

George silenced Ringo’s worries with a kiss and pinched his nipple between his fingers. By some miracle, Ringo felt himself getting hard again despite it being less than three minutes since he had come. But as incredible as Ringo felt, he didn’t want George to sacrifice his own pleasure for his sake.

When George leaned up for a moment, Ringo was about to protest again—until he saw the look on George’s face. George’s eyes were wide with desire, and his mouth was hanging open as he glanced up and down Ringo’s body. Then he rolled his hips again and Ringo could feel for himself how hard George still was.

“You alright?” George asked breathlessly, pausing his movements.

“Yes,” Ringo gasped. “Now stop teasing and fucking _move_ ,” he said, grabbing George’s hips and pulling them down against his own.

George didn’t need to be told twice. He resumed grinding faster and harder than before. Letting out a choked moan, Ringo kept one hand firmly against George’s arse to guide his movements, squeezing now and then to revel in the way it made George’s breathing hitch. Ringo’s other hand travelled everywhere on George’s body that he could reach, from his face to his neck to his back and slipping underneath the waistband of George’s pants—

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” George whined, his head dropping to the sofa beside Ringo’s head as the movement of his hips sped up. Ringo slid his hand back up to George’s hair, lightly tugging his head upward so he could see George’s face—and the sight of George biting his lip to stifle his moans brought Ringo closer to the edge too.

“God, George,” Ringo breathed, crashing their mouths together again. George’s lips were barely functioning properly as his grinding became more erratic, and the wildly unpredictable friction that George created was what finally did Ringo in.

Ringo reached his climax again, his legs and pelvis shaking as he cried out George’s name. But as he came down from his high, George kept going, chasing his own release.

“Sit up,” Ringo said, grabbing George’s shoulders to push him up.

George stared at him in desperate confusion at the loss of pressure on his dick, but George’s lust-filled expression returned when Ringo pressed his palm against George’s crotch and began rubbing. “ _Oh_ ,” George moaned, his hips snapping forward to match Ringo’s strokes.

As George’s breathing quickened, Ringo knew it would be over any second now. “That’s it, love,” he said, leaning closer and brushing George’s hair away from his ear. Then, with his mouth right next to George’s face, he whispered, “I can’t have you missing out on the fun,” and swiped his tongue along the edge of George’s ear.

George threw his head back as he came, with Ringo’s hand helping him through the end of his orgasm. Once he caught his breath, he grabbed Ringo’s shirt and pulled him in for a soft kiss. “That was… _ah_ , that was incredible,” George whispered.

“It really was,” Ringo said. “But if you don’t mind, I’m gonna head to the loo to wash up—I’ve got an awfully sticky situation going on down there.”

Laughing, George kissed him again. “I’ll do the same,” he said.

But as they began walking to the bathroom, a thought occurred to Ringo and he slowed up. “George?”

“Hm?”

“…Do you think we could handle a round three?”


End file.
